Image forming apparatuses, mobile terminals, such as a smartphone, personal computers, and the like each include a display section, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or an organic EL (OLED: organic light-emitting diode), and allow the display section to display target data.
Because the display section has limited size, it may not be able to display a whole range of the display target data at a time. In this case, a partial range of the display target data is displayed and, upon acceptance of a user's scroll gesture, a display screen image is displayed by scrolling (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
Furthermore, in the case of displaying a partial range of the display target data, a scroll bar is displayed on a portion of the display screen image (see, for example, Patent Literature 2). By checking for the scroll bar, a user can know whether or not the display screen image is displayed by scrolling.